06 września 1990
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 "Porwanie" - odc. 13 (ostatni) kryminalnego filmu USA z serii "Dwójka karo" 12.00 Filmowa encyklopedia dla dzieci: "Roboty" - odc. japońskiego filmu rysunkowego z serii "Ordy" 12.30 Kronika wydarzeń: Wersal - 1919 rok 13.00 Fizyka: rodzaje ruchu 13.30 "Barbarzyńca z paletą" - film dok. o Józefie Chełmońskim 14.00 Agroszkoła 14.30 Przez lądy i morza 15.00 Kim być? 15.30 Business school - angielski serial "Econimia Miltona Friedmanna" 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.20 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 10 minut 17.45 Spojrzenia: "Jakie stosunki z Moskwą?" 18.10 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - listy telewidzów 18.50 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: Mrówki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Porwanie" - powtórz. ostatniego odcinka filmu krymin. USA z serii "Dwójka karo" 21.05 Interpelacje 22.05 "Pegaz" - aktualności kulturalne 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Recital grupy wokalnej "Vox" 23.10 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 39 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 15.00 Powitanie 15.30 Komedie i melodramaty na lato: "Wybacz mi, Alosza" film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. radzieckiej 17.00 Spotkanie z Anatolijem Kaszpirowskim 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Tematyka kulturalna 19.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 20.00 Wielki sport 21.00 Ekspres reporterów 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 Rewelacja miesiąca: Koncert dla Europy, urządzony w scenerii rzymskich ruin Caracalli z udzialem Placido Domingo, Luciano Pavarottiego i Zubina Mehty 22.55 Refleksje nad filozofią pracy - ksiądz prof. Józef Tischner 0.10 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by The Odd Couple 9.30 Best of British 9.55 The Travel Show Traveller 10.00 News; Weather followed by The Pink Panther Show 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Wildlife Safari to the Argentine 11.55 The Historyman 12.00 News; Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 My Geisna 15.45 Bugs Bunny 16.10 The All New Popeye Show 16.30 Bad Boyes 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Steel Riders 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Life on One 20.30 Birds of a Feather: Getting a Grip 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Crimewatch UK 22.15 High Risk 23.45 Crimewatch Update 23.55 Weather 0.00 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 9.00 Blind Adventure 9.30 Trades Union Congress 1990 12.50 Into Print 13.20 Mr Benn 13.35 Paint 14.00 News; Weather followed by Golf 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 17.30 A Tale from the Riverbank 18.00 The Treasure of Pancho Villa 19.35 Business Matters 20.00 The 'Slap' Maxwell Story 20.25 Famborough 90 21.00 The Tracey Ullman Show 21.20 Strangeways - the Final Chapter 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Weekend Outlook 0.05 Open University 0.35 Closedown